Sleeping Beauty
by Loving-you-is-a-crime
Summary: Tsukiyomi, Luka is the oldest child of the Moon Light Industry President, but is often mistaken as the President instead. While "he" was roaming around to find a place to nap, "he" stumbles into the Host Club. "He" figures out that Haruhi is a girl with just a look! Now, "he" becomes a host, but "he" has a habit: "He" falls asleep anytime and anywhere. MorixOc No yaoi!
1. Transfer Student : Wrong Class

Summary: Tsukiyomi, Luka is the oldest child of the Moon Light Industry President, but is often mistaken as the President instead. While he was roaming around to find a place to nap, he stumbles into the Host Club. He figures out that Haruhi is a girl with just a look! Now, he becomes a host, but he has a habit: He falls asleep anytime and anywhere.

Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC nor the picture covers, they belong to their respective owners. I only own Luka.

* * *

**Transfer Student: Wrong Class**

"We're here, Young Master."

"..."

"Young Master?" The chauffer glanced behind his chair to stare at the sleeping teen, whose sitting upright.

"Y-Young Master!" He shouted, startling the teen up from his slumber. Droopy steel blue eyes blinking slowly at the flustered man.

"..What?"

The chauffer turned forward, hiding his frustration from the client. Why did this kid have to be so, so... Where's Matsuda, when you need him?

The chauffer took a few deep breathes, the redness from his face flying away. He sighed and once again turned back to the teen, who went back to sleep causing the man to bite his bottom lip in frustration as a vein popped out of his head.

"Young master...!" He walked out of his driver seat and walked around the black car, opening the door to the back seat. He reached over to the sleeping teen, gently shaking him by the shoulder.

"Huh?" The teen boy raised his head, eyes drooping down. The man quickly pinched the boy's soft, pale fair cheeks causing the teen's eyes widen.

"It's your stop, Young Master."

"Oh..."

Awaken, with his pink cheeks, the teen smiled softly at the man causing him to flush.

"Thanks for waking me up, Sir..."

"N-No problem, Young Master!" The man got out of the car, watching the teen boy stepped out of the car, lazily glancing around the campus.

"Looks... like an odd place for sleeping." The teen frowned at his new found school.

"Oh, well..." He sighed, shoving his free hand in his pocket and carrying his bag in another. He trudged towards the school until he spotted a big tree that gives a lot of shade towards the grass. He smiled sleepily and slowly walked over to the big tree, laying down on the grass with his bag beside him. He folded his arms behind his head, his eyelids sliding over his steel blue eyes.

* * *

"Wake up. Wake up, please." A feminine voice shook the slumbering teen up, his eyelids slowly lifting up to reveal steel blue eyes causing the female to gasp at it's beauty, her face blushing.

"Yes?" He asked, softly as he stared sleepily at her.

"Um... W-Well, I found you here a-and school is about to start soon...!" She stammered out, staring at the beautiful male teen.

"...Oh. Thanks." He smiled sleepily at her causing her to pass out from the heat over her head.

The boy's eyes widen in surprise, quickly catching the girl from falling to the ground and grunted at the weight. His droopy eyes blinking slowly at her before his face scrunched up in thought.

'What... should I do?... I'm sleepy...' His droopy eyes slowly slipping close and he released the unconscious girl, her body hitting the grass with a thump. The boy lifted up his hand and pinched his soft pale cheeks, which is now pink, trying to stay awake.

"I got to take her to the infirmary." He sighed and glanced around for any bystanders. His eyes zoomed into the brunette teen, who was walking towards the school with her bag over her shoulder.

"...Hey!" The teen boy called out to the brunette, who turned his head to the voice.

"Yes?"

"I need help. This girl is heavy." The raven-head stated, bluntly causing the brunette to sweatdropped.

"What happened?"

"I think she wanted to take a nap after talking to me." The raven-haired teen shrugged.

"...Um, Alright. Shall we take her to the infirmary?"

"That was what I was planning."

"Okay. I'll carry her legs and you'll carry her arms?"

"okay." The teen boy lifted up the unconscious female by the arms while the brunette lifted up the female's legs, grunting. They trudged into the building and half-way towards the infirmary, the raven-haired teen was slowly drifting to unconscious-ness. The brunette noticed his struggle.

"Is something wrong?"

"...No, I'm getting sleepy."

He pulled up his hand to his cheek, dropping one side of the girl to the ground causing it to thump and the brunette to sweatdropped. Cheek now slightly pink, he lifted the female's arms once again and trudged backwards to the infirmory.

* * *

"Thank you for bringing her here."

"You're welcome."

"Mmm..."

RING!

"Ah! I'm late!" The brunette exclaimed, brown eyes widen in shock. He was about to run out of the room, but a hand caught his wrist causing him to halt his actions. He turned his head around to stare up at the suspect, who was blinking tiredly at him.

"Don't worry. I'll come with you to reduce you from being late."

"Alright."

"...Tsukiyomi, Luka. Class..." The raven-haired male pulled out a folded paper and stared hard at it.

"3-A..." He finished.

"Oh, my name is Fujioka, Haruhi. Class 1-A. Please to meet you, Sempai!" The brunette bowed causing the raven-head to do the same.

"Same here..."

* * *

"Oh... we're here." The brunette opened the door, revealing a teacher who now glanced at the two students. Her face was stern, feeling disappointed towards the brunette for interupting class.

"You're late, Fujioka-san. I didn't expect that from you."

"Sorry, Sensei." The brunette frowned, bowing. A hand clasped on the brunette's shoulder, earning attention from the teacher and brunette as the other students watched.

"Don't blame Fujioka-chi. It was my fault... " He yawned, his hand over his mouth. He continued, eyes droopily staring at the teacher.

"He was helping me take an injured lady to the infirmary..." He mumbled before pinching his cheeks causing them to redden.

"Please don't count Fujioka-chi tardy..." He stared straight towards the teacher with a small smile as a sparkly blue background appeared behind him.

A small hue of pink creeped over the teacher's cheeks as she stared at the raven-haired beauty.

"Y-Yes..." The teacher stuttered before she coughed in her hand, turning to the sweatdropping brunette.

"I'll excuse you, Fujioka-san. You may seat down."

"Thank you Sensei and Tsukiyomi-senpai." The brunette bowed before walking over to her seat next to auburn-haired twins.

"Are you a new student?" The teacher asked the quiet raven-head.

"Yes."

"I didn't hear that we had a new student."

"...I'm not in this class."

"Then, what are you doing here?"

"I was helping Fujioka-chi with a sick lady. I got lost and I didn't want Fujioka-chi to get in trouble from the teacher." The raven-head blinked, slowly as if the teacher was an idiot.

"Oh. Well, what class are you?"

"Um..." He pulled out a folded piece of paper and stared at the paper before looking up. He had forgotten what class he was in earlier.

"3-A..." He answered.

"Ah! You're a third year, I see. Well..." The teacher gave him directions.

"Thank you, Sensei." The raven-head smiled softly causing the teacher to spluttered as the raven-head disappeared from their sights. The teacher took a few breathes before she resumed back to teaching.

* * *

"Sensei!" The doors of class 3-A opened, revealing an apathetic raven-head.

"Where were you? I was wondering where the new student had went." The teacher frowned, pausing in his lecture.

"I got lost... and was helping a kitten and puppy."

"Oh. Well, I'll let you off for your first day." The teacher sighed.

"Thank you, Sensei..."

"Introduce yourself."

"Tsukiyomi, Luka..." The transfer student sighed heavily. Several females in the classroom giggled, watching the tired teen introduced himself.

"Now, go take an empty seat."

"Yes, Sensei..." Luka dragged his feet to the middle row and sat beside a short blonde teen, whose holding a pink stuffed bunny.

"Hi!" The short blonde boy greeted with a huge smile, flowers blooming across his background.

"... Hello."


	2. Host Club : Secret's Out!

Everyone thanks for reviewing, following, and favoriting~! A shout out to my first reviewer, love1398!

**love1398**: Thank you! I'll try to update as soon as I can! You're my first reviewer, so thank you ten times~!

**Jio**: Sorry, I don't know if I will do that since he's really used to passing out/sleeping out of nowhere and is often woken up by many people.

**Synk**: Haha, I do too!

**kawaii-usa-kame-chan**: Bwahaha, thank you~!

**bored411**: thank you~! I want to become him someday. He's my role model XD I'll try to update ASAP

Summary: Tsukiyomi, Luka is the oldest child of the Moon Light Industry President, but is often mistaken as the President instead. While he was roaming around to find a place to nap, he stumbles into the Host Club. He figures out that Haruhi is a girl with just a look! Now, he becomes a host, but he has a habit: He falls asleep anytime and anywhere.

Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC nor the picture cover, they belong to their respective owners. I only own Luka.

* * *

**Host Club: Secret's out!**

"The light burns..." The slouched teen monotonessly commented after he had opened the door to the third Music Room.

"Huh? It's just a guy."

"Tsukiyomi-sempai, what are you doing here?" A familiar feminine brunette walked up to the dazed raven-head.

"Ah. Fujioka-chi... I was looking for a place to sleep." The raven-head mumbled, yawning carelessly.

"Oh." She sweatdropped.

"Who is this?" A tall blonde teen was shoved inbetween the two teens causing them to blink.

"Sempai, that's-"

"Tsukiyomi, Luka, oldest child of the Moon Light Industry President and the infamous singer, Celes; age eighteen, blood type A negative, zodiac sign is taurus, has a younger brother, plays a violin, very known in Italy." A raven-haired teen with glasses stated, not looking up from his laptop.

"...Yo." He lifted his hand and let it dangle back to his side. He turned to the raven-head.

"You sure are smart..." He complimented.

"Thank you." A fake smile plastered on the glasses-wearing teen's face.

"Hm..." The blue-eyed raven-head frowned, thinking deeply before he snapped his finger.

"Oh yeah. Are you... homosexual or something?" He turned to the tall blonde teen.

"W-What?!" The blonde teen shrieked, shocked by his comment before he ranted off.

"Hey... Calm down." Luka suggested, unenthusiastically as he tuned out the rambles. He whipped his head to the brunette after taking a glance at the other males behind him.

"What's a girl like you becoming a host with homosexuals?" He asked causing all the members to froze in shock.

Two auburn-haired teens and the tall blonde teen crowd around the feminine brunette, laughing as they tried to convince the droopy eyed raven-head that the brunette was a guy.

"You're lying." He said, straight out flat. He pointed at Haruhi's big eyes.

"Her feminine features are visible." He pointed out and everyone turned quiet.

"Was it that obvious, Sempai?"

"Yes, unless I'm the first person to know?"

"Well... besides this club, yes."

"Hey, Hey! Lu-chan, you're not going to tell anyone right?" A tug on the slouched figure's blazer caught the person's attention to the short blonde boy, who was giving him the puppy eyes.

"No... Was I supposed to?"

"No! You can't absolutely tell no one!" The tall blonde boy appeared in Luka's view once again.

"Alright...?" Leaning back, a black eyebrow rose.

"Tsukiyomi-senpai, to ensure the secret of our club host member, we must decide for you to work for the host club."

"... Eh?"

"Tamaki, what do you suggest for the role of our new member?"

The tall blonde teen grabbed onto the sluggish teen by the shoulders, his face nearing the other one with his eyes a bit narrowed to observe. He gasp, dramatically and snapped his fingers, releasing the blue-eyed teen.

"You will become a host! With your beauty and looks, you will get a lot of customers! But, you can't outdone me-" The tall blonde rambled about as the new member slowly dragged himself to the couch before plopping his body onto it, slowly drifted off to his dreams.

"M'lord." Both simutiously voices chimed into the rambles, snapping the blonde second year from his speech.

"The new member-" The right twin started.

"Just fell-" The left one continued.

"Asleep." They chimed in together.

The said blonde twirled around and faced a napping raven-head with a familiar pink bunny tucked into his side. The tall raven-haired teen was sitting at the table, watching his cousin while as the short blonde was eating cake.

"Hey! Wake up, did you listen to me?!" Tamaki shouted, pointing his finger at the napping teen. The napping raven-head's eyelid lifted slowly, revealing his blue eyes. He yawned, his hand cupped over his mouth as he stretched and sat up, blinking slowly at the pointing teen.

"What?"

"Tsukiyomi-senpai, you are now a host!" He announced.

"But, what type should he be?" Tamaki wondered. The whole host club huddled, excluding the new member and Haruhi, as they stole glances at the confused, slouching teen. Haruhi was standing outside of the circle, thinking deeply.

"The lazy type?" Hikaru suggested.

"No Hika-chan! Lu-chan isn't lazy at all! He just sleeps alot! He should be the funny type!" Hunny piped up.

"Hunny-senpai... I don't think Tsukiyomi-senpai is funny at all." Kaoru replied, honestly.

"I think Tsukiyomi-senpai should be the languid type." Haruhi stated, bringing attention from the group as they stared at her.

"What?" She asked, tilting her head. Tamaki squealed, scooping the startled teen into a hug as he twirled her around.

"My daughter is so smart! And so cute!"

"Senpai, you're crushing me..." Came her remark.

"Tamaki, you're crushing Haruhi." The glasses-wearing teen stated and the said blonde released the twitching female teen.

"I'm so sorry, Haruhi! Can you forgive your daddy?"

"Yeah... Yeah..." She replied, off-handedly.

"Alright! Tsukiyomi, Luka! You are now the Languid Type in the Host Club!" He announced, pointing to the blinking, sluggish third year.

He rubbed the back of his head.

"Okay... Does that mean I can have my own couch?"

* * *

"Tsukiyomi-senpai, why did you join the host club?"

"... they had comfy beds..." He mumbled under his breath.

"Eh?"

"... I wanted to see beautiful ladies that can keep me awake." He corrected himself.

"Oh!"

"Tsukiyomi-senpai..."

"Kya!"

Suddenly, his head swayed until it slipped onto one of his customer's shoulder, his eyes sliding close as if he was taking a nap. The customer flushed.

"Kya! He's sleeping!"

"His sleeping face is so cute!"

"I'm so envious!"

"Good Job, Haruhi. The type you suggested had fit him. He'll be a valuable asset for the host club." Kyoya smirked, pushing up his glasses as his lens glinted.

The brunette crossdresser gulped, nodding as she scooted away.

* * *

**A/N**: It's short, Sorry~! Atleast I updated, right?


	3. Physical Exams : A Script?

**A/N: **Thanks again for reviewing~! Ah, and sorry for the small delay~ School is becoming more difficult. -sigh-

**love1398:** yeah, I'll try. I mean I have school, so I might not update quickly as you wanted me to...

**bored411:** Haha, yeah. I mean who wouldn't join a club with comfy beds?! I don't XD Yeah, it'll follow the plot half-way. I mean, i'm going back to watching it all over again, so I'll remember what order it was and what had happened again.

**Barnacle:** Haha, thanks! I'll try to update when I have the time.

**Synk:** Haha! Who knows? Maybe "he'll" get a great reward for getting "himself" in this situation.

Summary: Tsukiyomi, Luka is the oldest child of the Moon Light Industry President, but is often mistaken as the President instead. While he was roaming around to find a place to nap, he stumbles into the Host Club. He figures out that Haruhi is a girl with just a look! Now, he becomes a host, but he has a habit: He falls asleep anytime and anywhere.

Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC nor the picture cover, they belong to their respective owners. I only own Tsukiyomi, Luka.

* * *

**Physical Exams : A script?**

Under a Cherry Blossom Tree, a blue-eyed raven-head dressed in a violet kimono had lied on his back with his head lying on a female customer's lap. His customers stared at his sleeping face, flushing at the beauty in awe.

Flickering his eyelids open, revealing blue orbs staring straight up at the customer's blushing face. Squeaking in surprise, she pulled her hand back away from his soft, layered black hair along with the other customers.

"Sorry Senpai!"

"Sorry, Tsukiyomi-senpai."

"We didn't mean to wake you up."

"Your hair was really soft. We couldn't help it."

"It's alright, ladies. I like how you girls softly touched my hair." Luka replied, nonchalantly.

'It felt you guys gave me a massage and a good scratch.' He thought. He sat up from his position after shooting a small smile to the customer who lend him her lap and glanced around the scenery before something caught his eye. Reaching out his arm towards one of the customer's head, he pulled out a Sakura petal from her hair and stared blankly at his customer's blinking face.

"You had something in your pretty, soft wavy hair, so I had to get rid of it." He stated causing all the girls to squeal.

"Ladies, your time is up." Kyouya appeared beside the crowd of customers.

"Oh. We'll see you tomorrow, Tsukiyomi-senpai."

"It was fun."

"See you later." Luka waved lazily at the retreating customers before falling on his back on the ground, taking a short nap.

"Kyouya-senpai, you're not going to wake Tsukiyomi-senpai up?" Haruhi asked, stopped at Luka's designated place after she passed by Tamaki's designated place.

"No. His shift is over for now. He can take a nap for as long as he wants." The glasses-wearing raven-head stated.

"Oh." Cue sweatdrop.

Kyouya walked away, his hands on his clipboard and pen.

"KYA~!" Voices squealed near Luka's sleeping form causing him to jolt up and hit his head against a branch. Crying out in pain with his forehead painted pink, he placed his palm against his pink forehead. Haruhi dashed over to the pained third year for aid.

"Are you alright, Tsukiyomi-senpai?"

"Ow... My forehead hurts..." Luka murmered in reply.

Cue sweatdropped.

"Of course it hurts. You got hit by a tree branch. You should be more careful, senpai." Haruhi replied, frankly.

"Sorry... I should be careful for now on." Luka nodded in agreement before he stood up straight.

"Wait, are you sure you can stand up and walk?" Haruhi asked in concern.

"I'm fine." The older teen grunted before they walked through the field, watching the other members.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru shouted when he saw his twin brother got burned by a cup of hot tea. He took Kaoru's hand and sucked on one of his fingers, pleasing the girls as they blushed.

"Honestly, Kaoru." Hikari mumbled, still sucking on his brother's fingers.

"You have to be more careful for me, alright?"

"Yes, Hikaru." Kaoru answered, 'blushing'.

Then, one of the twins' customers turned away with a red face.

"I can't handle it anymore! It's too overwhelming!" She cried out.

Another customer looked at her with a red face also.

"No! You have to watch! We might not see it again!" She exclaimed.

A raven-head with glasses ovver his eyes appeared, clearly overhearing their words.

"You are right, lady. All beauty is fleeting." He lifted up a hand and caught a cherry blossom petal, that was floating through the air, inbetween his fingers.

"Just take a look at these cherry blossoms, you'll never be able to see them in this vibrant again. That is why... I've made pictures of each host to capture the beauty of each passing by." He whipped out a few magazines with the covers of each hosts.

The two girls squealed and threw their money at the second year, taking the magazines in the process while the twins deadpanned in the background.

"Kyouya-chi... I want to buy one, too." Luka appeared, staring at one particular magazine.

'Wow... Morinozuka-tan is very handsome...' He thought before each side of his shoulders were weighted. He blinked slowly before turning his head left and right, seeing that it was the twins that was responsible for their heaviness.

"Tsukiyomi-senpai, are you-"

"Possible gay?"

"Gay...?"

"Yeah, are you?"

"... All of a sudden, I feel gay. Morinozuka-tan looks very handsome... Is this how I am supposed to feel?" He murmered, surprising the twins since they heard it. Jumping away from the 'gay' senpai, they stared wide-eyed at him and dashed off, leaving a confused senpai.

"Kyouya-chi... what is wrong being happy?" Luka stared blankly up at the male.

"Ahem... well, it seems that you have misinterperated the twins' words. They were asking if you were homosexual." The second-year fixed his lens.

"Oh... why didn't they say so?" He frowned.

"Gay is another word for Homosexual, senpai."

"I see..." He mumbled before passing out on the spot.

"Oh dear... He needs to control that habit of his sooner of later. And I was hoping how many photobooks he wanted to buy." The second-year sighed.

* * *

_Next day..._

The whole host club with the exception of the topic of the meeting, Haruhi, is in the Third Music Room.

Luka had explained to the twins about yesterday's conversation and told them firmly that he is straight, causing the twins to sigh out in relief and relaxed their statures.

Tamaki was off daydreaming in his throne, fantasizing his wonderful 'daughter'.

"He must have a great daydream." Hunny pointed out, innocently.

"... He shouldn't daydream without sleeping, I'll take of that." Luka stated, a mallet in his hands and ready to go stalk towards the blonde, but an arm stood in his way. Trailing his eyes up from the arm to the face, blue eyes meet grey ones.

"Luka." He grunted, staring sternly down at the male. Frowning, Luka placed down the mallet and sighed.

"..."

"Anyways, it's creeping me out." Hikaru commented, a bit disgusted by his boss' state of mind.

"Envious Hikaru?" Tamaki snapped out of his daydream, smirking at the twin.

"It's all a part of my strategy. While you wasted your time blinded by jealousy, I've foreseen the outcome of this charade." Tamaki spoken, smuggly as the said twin deadpanned.

The tall blonde strike a pose, spotlight shining on his form.

"This show is obviously a romantic comedy! Haruhi and I are the main characters. Which makes us love interests." Tamaki announced, dramatically.

"Yeah, then what are we?" The twins asked, simituously.

"You... my friends, are the homosexual cast. So please make sure to not cross this line." Tamaki had a stick in his hand and drew a line on the floor, seperating himself from the other host club members.

"I'm kind of disgusted by this..." The twins sighed, a bit irked as their aura got dark while Tamaki's had hearts all over.

"Isn't that bad...?" Luka raise an eyebrow.

"If word gets out that Haru-chan is a girl, then she can't be in the host club anymore." Hunny remarked.

Then, the tall blonde second-year frozed, eyes widen in realization. The color in his face turning pale.

"I bet if Haru-chan wore girl clothes, they would look even more cuter than now!" Hunny added, not noticing the other blonde's state.

"Haruhi used to dress up like girls back in Middle school, so she must've been popular with the boys, right?" Hikari thought outloud.

"She must've been popular with all of the boys." Kaoru nodded.

"Yeah. According to my research, a boy would declare their undying love to her atleast once a month." Kyouya piped up.

"So... What you're saying is that his highness wouldn't be able to get near Haruhi." Kaoru summarized.

"Well, we're in the same class as her, so we'd be okay." Hikaru stated, nonchalantly.

"No way..." Tamaki sulked, tears bubbling up in his eyes.

Suddenly, the door creaked open to reveal the subject of their conversation.

"Hey guys. Sorry, I'm late I-" Haruhi was cutted off when Tamaki grabbed a hold of her shoulders, tears trailing down his cheeks.

"Don't you worry Haruhi. We're determined to hide your secret. Nobody will found out you are a girl during tomorrow's exam. Just promise that you'll stay as our beloved princess!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"Sure." Haruhi blinked, a bit dumbfounded.

"You know what?" Hikaru turned to the other members.

"I think we'd all be a bit annoyed if we had to watch all of the guys courted Haruhi." Hikari stated.

"So that settles it." Kaoru declared.

The males pulled out a giant white board that's written:

"Operation: Conceal Haruhi's Gender AKA Operation: I swear Haruhi-chan is a boy!"

They all talked about the plan while Luka dozed off, his head swinging to the side and Haruhi thinking deeply.

"That's right." Haruhi spoken outloud, slamming her fist against her palm as everyone turned their attention towards her.

"If I'm found out, then I won't be able to continue as a host, and I won't be able to repay my debt, right?" Haruhi said, nodding to herself as calculations in her head clinked.

"Okay, I still have a balance of 5,333,332 yen." She calculated.

"Oh well, I guess I'll have to find a way to repay you guys." She started laughing to herself as Tamaki and the twins sweatdropped, turning their backs to Haruhi to discuss among each other.

"Is that how much you hate hosting? How much do you hate this club?" Tamaki demanded, pointing at Haruhi.

"Well, if I had to say, then Yes I do." She replied, bluntly. Tamaki frozed in shock before he sulked in his corner of woe.

"Hey, if it gets out that I'm a girl, then there's nothing I can do." Haruhi smiled, carelessly.

"Haruhi-chi..." Luka mumbled, staring blankly at the girl.

"Tsukiyomi-senpai, you also wanted to get out of this club, right? Since you've been forced to join because of me, I don't think you can come here anymore after I'm found out." Haruhi concluded, turning to the older teen.

Blink. Blink.

"You're right, Haruhi-chi... but they have such comfy sofas and beds..." The older teen slowly dazed off before he passed out, surprising the female cross-dresser.

"Tsukiyomi-senpai-!" She reached out her arm in concern and surprise. But before the blue-eyed senior hit the ground, a blur sped near his form and caught him from touching the ground. Mocha eyes widen before she sighed in relief.

"Mori-senpai, thank goodness you got him. I was worried for a moment there." Haruhi smiled, weakly.

"Hn." The senior grunted before tucking the asleep raven-head under his arm and placing him on the couch. He walked back to his cousin's side, listening to the other member's conversation.

"The first thing we have to fix is Haruhi's lack of determination." Kaoru stated before lightning strike in the tallest teen in the group.

"Fancy Tuna." He stated, making the girl froze in shock.

Realization hit the other members of the club.

"That's right. During the dance party, you didn't get to eat any of it, did you?" Tamaki mocked, smirking.

"Did you hear? She says she's never eaten any fancy tuna before." Hikaru whispered outloud, smiling smuggly.

"What a bleak upbringing she has." Kaoru added.

"If only she could stay in the club, then she'd have any number of chances to eat delicious things from here on out." Hunny stated innocently, looking at his bunny.

"W-What are you talking about? Just because I'm poor doesn't mean I'm a glutton that I'd go fool everyone about what gender I am, just so I can eat tuna..." Haruhi tried to convince, more so of herself as the others smirked.

"Will I really be able to eat some?" Haruhi sweatdropped, defeated. They all grinned in victory at her defeat.

* * *

_Next morning..._

Changing his uniform for the doctor's one, the teen glanced around for any watchers or anybody near the curtains before he removed his set of clothing and switched it for the other one. After he was finished, he pulled back the curtains and saw his two friends waiting for him.

"Lu-chan, let's go! Haru-chan's having her exam soon!" Hunny exclaimed, jumping up and down.

"Alright..." Luka sighed.

...

Haruhi was dragged through the halls that the exams were taking place when she spotted a crowd of girls and three familiar people wearing doctor uniforms.

"Why are Mori-senpai, Hunny-senpai, and Tsuki-senpai..." The girls murmered amongst each other, flushing at their appearance.

The tall senior and short senior was staring straight at Haruhi as Luka was asleep on Mori's arm, snoring lightly as his fake spectacles slightly slid off of his nose.

'Hunny-senpai! Mori-senpai! Tsuki-senpai!' Haruhi sweatdropped when the awaken seniors placed their finger on their lips, quieting her.

"Could you be more obvious?" Haruhi deadpanned.

"Those three are here to deal with things in case something happens." Kyouya explained, appearing beside the brunette cross-dresser.

"What's the point of their disguises?" Haruhi asked.

"To create the atmosphere. It makes it more mission-like and builds things up, doesn't it?" Kyouya smirked, pushing his lens up on the bridge of his nose.

Cue sweatdrop.

Screams and squeals awoken the blue-eyed senior from his slumber, his droopy eyes sliding over to the crowd.

"... So loud..." He mumbled before removing his weight from the taller senior's arm.

"Thanks, Morinozuka-tan..." He murmered, taking a yawn in his cupped hand.

"Hn." He grunted in response.

"It's time..." Luka stated, slowly.

"Come on, Haru-chan." Hunny, Mori, and Luka pushed the cross-dresser to the dressing room.

"W-What?!" She fell back, her body vanishing from the seniors' sight.

"Fujioka-sama, are you ready?" The nurse called out in front of the curtains as the girls anticipated for the brunette cross-dresser to come out half-naked.

"Yes." A voice, deeper than the brunette's actual tone replied behind the curtains before they were pulled back, revealing a familiar figure.

"I am Fujioka, Haruhi." Tamaki disguised as Haruhi lied.

"Huh? Tamaki-sama?"

Any way, you look at it, that's Tamaki-sama."

"Is this Haruhi-kun cosplay?"

The girls stared blankly at the figure, murmering among each other as the teen caught their words, blanching at each statement heard.

Then, the twins burst out into laughter in the back of the crowd making Tamaki flushed in embarrassment.

"He actually went for it!"

"They saw through it! I knew that this would happen!"

Tears spread across their eyes from laughing too hard. Tamaki grabbed the wig off of him, throwing it down to the floor in anger.

"You guys! You guys said that there was no way they would see through it!" Tamaki shouted, grabbing one of the twin's throat.

"Just a little payback for calling us the homosexual supporting cast!" Hikaru choked out.

A small sly smirk appeared on the blue-eyed senior's face, amused by the scene.

...

"All of the doctors assembled here today are from Kyouya-senpai's family's hospital." One of the twins stated.

"Kyouya-senpai, you could have said something sooner." Kaoru shrugged his shoulders along with Hikaru.

"It's the same as what you did. This is just my own little payback for having to be called homosexual supporting cast." Kyouya smiled, slyly. Tamaki frozed in shock as the girls crowd around him in concern.

"So cruel, Kyouya-chi..." Luka frowned, staring blankly at the smiling glasses-wearing teen.

"but, I like it." Luka smirked, shocking Tamaki even more. Unnoticed by a few members, a certain raven-head's lips started to twitch downwards at the ends, his eyes slightly darkened.

...

"It's the truth!" A shout took the attention of the host club.

"One of the doctors grabbed my shoulder and tried to pull something funny on me! I was so terrified!" A female student cried in her hands as a crowd of other students watched in sympathy.

"I wonder if he's a pervert."

"It's early spring, so we have to watch out."

"I knew it." Kyouya frowned, sliding his hand underneath his chin as the other members turned to him.

"Knew what?" Hunny and Luka asked, simituously except it sounded a bit odd with Hunny's childish tone and Luka's monotone.

"That man I saw earlier. He was wearing a white coat, but he was clearly not one of our hospital's doctors, so I thought it was a little strange." Kyouya explained.

"Then you should've said so earlier." The twins irked.

"Well, the security guards will catch him soon enough." Kyouya replied.

"So then, did you see which way this pervert doctor went?" A guard asked.

"Yes. He ran off towards the special boys' clinic." A feminine voice replied.

The whole host club frozed before they turned to the door.

"Haruhi!" They all exclaimed.

They all ran to the clinic and Tamaki lunged towards the curtains where it was hiding the brunette and the pervert, jumping towards the man with a kick.

"Teddy-bear kick!" Tamaki kicked him, making the man hit against the wall while the blonde landed in front of the dizzy man. Two identical figures appeared behind the unsuspecting brunette.

"One... Looks that attract the public eye." The twins stated, darkly.

"Two..." Kyouya stepped out of the shadows with a dark smirk.

"Undaunted wealth."

"Three, chivalry that cannot overlook..." Mori started.

"... The hideous wickedness of the world." Hunny finished, darkly.

"... Four... the inappropriate actions and deeds...?" Luka appeared, frowning with a rose eyebrow at the script written in front of him.

Tamaki stepped up to Haruhi, placing his shirt over her head to cover her revealed skin.

"We, the Ouran Host Club..." Tamaki started before roses appeared around the whole host club.

"... will see you now!" The other members finished.

The fake doctor trembled back in fear.

"Please, atleast spare my life!" The man bowed deeply to the teens.

"I run a small internal medicine clinic in the next town over. My name is Yabu." The man started his life story.

"Yabu, he says, Yabu!" One of the twins interupted.

"Incredible! There really is a doctor out there..." The other twin added.

"Named Dr. Yabu." They said towards each other.

"Yes. The truth is, I wanted to see my daughter, who left home with my wife last month and ended up a school right here." Yabu continued.

"Why did your daughter and wife leave you?" Haruhi asked, curiously.

"Well, you see..." He explained the reason, frowning down at his knees.

Everyone deadpanned at his story while Tamaki was crying tears and Luka was sleeping against Mori's arm, snoring.

"How tragic!" Tamaki cried, appearing in front of the crying man.

"By any chance, is the school you're looking for is Ouran Public High School?" Kyouya cut in.

Both males stopped crying and stared blankly at the raven-haired second-year.

"That's right."

"Then, you got the wrong school. This is Ouran Academy. This is not your daughter's school." Kyouya stated, making the man froze in realization and shock.

"You didn't even know the location of your own daughter's school?"

"I wouldn't be surprised if it wasn't just the debt, but things such as this which they got fed up with you over."

"Kyo-chan, I'm impressed that you knew he had the wrong school." Hunny smiled.

"There's no way a girl supported by a small clinic as his could have gotten into Ouran here, right?" Kyouya replied, smuggly with Haruhi deadpanning.

"Kyoya, provide this man a map to the public school in the next town over." Tamaki ordered, surprising Haruhi.

"Alright." Kyouya smiled.

...

"You're sure about this?" Hikaru asked as they watched the doctor leave the school grounds with a grateful smile.

"After all, even if they do see each other, I'm sure his daughter will still have given up on him." Kaoru added.

"That is something he has to figure out himself." Tamaki stated, making Haruhi gasp.

"Excuse me, but can everyone leave the room?" Haruhi asked, interupting the moment. They all stepped back away from the brunette.

"Haruhi, are you still angry? You're not thinking of quitting the host club, are you?" Tamaki panicked.

"I still have to undergo the rest of my physical exam, as a male student?" She replied, not turning around from her back to her friends. Tamaki trembled, touched by her words.

"Oh, but not because of the food you're plying me. It's to pay back my debt." She smiled.

Tamaki blushed before tackling her into a hug.

"Haruhi, you're so cute!"

"Please don't do that! Ah, don't touch me there!" Haruhi shouted.

"Red Card!" The twins cried out.

"Pervert." Luka mumbled, staring blankly at their display.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading~! Review~


	4. Attack of the Lady Manager : Let's Act!

**A/N:** Hi~! I hope I didn't make you guys wait too long! Your reviews have really kept me going!

**Brave Little Lion:** I'll try. I have school work to do and other things. Thanks~ I'm glad you enjoy it.

**lostfeather1:** Haha, thanks! Luka is such a cute person~ If you wanted Luka to develop a close relationship with the host, I _think_ I can do that. I'll have to try, but not in a romantic type because I already have a guy in mind. I'll try to update ASAP, I also have another story to work on in the process.

**Y:** thanks for enjoy it~

**Synk:** Yes, poor him. He must've need a vacation already.

**GingerHaruhi:** Haha, thanks! I tried to include him in parts of the story, so it'll feel like he's a real character himself.

**UruTulip:** Ah you're right! I haven't read that for a long time, but that manga was one of my favorite! Haha, he does kind of remind me of him except the sweets ( or was it bread? ) part. XD

Summary: Tsukiyomi, Luka is the oldest child of the Moon Light Industry President, but is often mistaken as the President instead. While he was roaming around to find a place to nap, he stumbles into the Host Club. He figures out that Haruhi is a girl with just a look! Now, he becomes a host, but he has a habit: He falls asleep anytime and anywhere. MorixOc

Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC nor the picture cover, they belong to their respective owners. I only own Tsukiyomi, Luka.

* * *

**Attack of the Lady Manager : Let's Act!**

"You look so handsome, Luka-sempai!"

"KYA~! He looks like a real noble Japanese~!"

"He even looks beautiful when he's sleeping!"

"Ah! He's waking up!"

'Of course. You girls are so loud...'

"Huh...? Oh, hello..." The now awaken raven-haired teen let out a small smile at his clients, who blushed.

"H-Hi Luka-sempai!" They greeted with a smile, blushing. Luka layed on his side, propping up his elbow so he could lean on his fist. A sly smile replaced the dazed smile.

"When I woke up, seeing your beautiful faces first made my day..." Luka flirted, sparkles appearing around his apathetic form.

"KYA~!" The clients squealed, almost fainting at the sight making the blue-eyed senior wince at the high pitches.

"Lu-chan!" A familiar voice cried out causing the said teen to blink and turned to the voice.

"Haninozuka-tan..."

"I can't find my sandal." The short blonde senior sniffled, rubbing his eye with his sleeve. With an inward sigh, the blue-eyed senior stood up from his position, walking over to the blonde senior.

"I'll help you look for it." He placed a hand on the shorter teen's head, kneeling down to his level.

"R-Really?"

"Yeah... But in return, you give me a piece of your cake... okay?" The blue-eyed senior stared down at the short blonde.

"Okay! Let's go find my sandal!" The blonde senior declared, pointing to the air with his finger while the blue-eyed senior crouched beside him, blinking.

"Yeah!" He monotonessly exclaimed, lifting his arm halfway as sprinkles around them.

"KYA~! MOE~!"

"Mitsukuni." A deep voice interfered, making both seniors looked up and blinked up at the tall senior, who was holding up a sandal. The tall senior crouched down and slid the sandle onto the short senior's feet, causing the blonde to stare at him in amazement.

"Takashi..."

"It was lying over there." He replied, nonchalantly.

"Takashi!" Hunny hugged the tall senior causing a moe moment.

"KYA~!"

"Morinozuka-tan..." The blue-eyed senior blinked before staring blankly up at him, standing up straight.

"You beat me. Good Job, Morinozuka-tan.." Giving him thumbs up, he nodded.

"Hm." The tall senior grunted.

Then, they all turned their attention to Tamaki, who has spoken out loud.

"How wonderful!" He twirled, sparkles around his form. He shoved his face towards Haruhi's deadpanned one.

"Such devotion to your mother! Here, Haruhi. Take as many as you want!" Fake tears appeared at the end of the tall blonde's violet eyes as he placed several traditional sweets onto the brunette's palm.

"Isn't this our cue to clap...?" Luka asked, staring up at the tall teen.

"Hn." He grunted before the other host club members clapped at the Tamaki's generous action.

"Are those fake tears, also?" Haruhi deadpanned.

"How can you say that? My tears are always genuine! Being able to cry without using eye drops is the mark of a true host." Tamaki strike a pose as he speeched, but something flew out of his sleeves and hit straight onto the dazed senior's forehead.

"...Ow... that hurts..." He muttered, holding his pink forehead before bending down to grab the mysterious tiny bottle up, inspecting it.

"... Isn't this Tamaki-chi's eyedrop?... It says his name." Luka blinked, turning to the sleepy Hunny and stoic Mori.

"Huh? We have a brand new guest." The twins stated the obvious as all the hosts turned to the pillar where the female is peeking out of. The twins vanished from their spots, appearing in front of the new female teen with their roses.

Then, Tamaki appeared in front of the host with his own charm. The female teen slapped the tall blonde away of her, shouting.

"No! Don't touch me, you phony!"

All the hosts gasp in surprise.

"I'm... a phony?" He repeated, his hand covering his face.

"Yes! You're a phony!" She confirmed, pointing at him dramatically.

"I can't believe that you are the prince figure in this club! The prince character doesn't go spreading his love around so readily! How can you be so stupid!? It's almost like you're dim witted narcissist!" She continued as arrows stabbed the blonde's ego.

"Incompetent! Mediocre! The pits!" She added until Tamaki got electrocuted.

"Oh no!" One of the twins exclaimed when Tamaki slowly fell back.

"It's the one-man slow motion!"

"Wow... She's so amazing..." Luka's droopy blue eyes sparkled in admiration.

After Tamaki fell, revealing Kyoya behind him. The glasses-wearing second-year thought for a while before realization hit him.

"By any chance, are you..." He trailed off as she gasp, tears flowing from her eyes as she tackled him into a hug.

"Kyoya-sama! I've wanted to meet you. My own prince." Her mind went off from the world.

"Tamaki-chi... are you okay...?" Luka crouched beside the lying body, poking him.

* * *

"Fiance?"

"Kyoya-senpai's?"

They all stared in disbelief.

"Yes. My name is Hoshakuji, Renge. I will be transferring into 1st-year, Class A tomorrow." The french female transfer student smiled, politely while Tamaki was in his corner of woe.

"Look he's mad." Hikaru spoken.

"That's because Mommy was hiding something from Daddy." Kaoru stated.

"Whatever. Are you trying to make this married couple thing stick?" Kyoya asked.

"It is indeed love at first sight. The way you were adoring those flowers by yourself in the back courtyard, even when no one is looking. And the way you kindly reached out to that injured little kitten..."

"Who are you talking about?" The twins deadpanned.

"Could you have the wrong person?" Haruhi asked.

"... I think this guy you're looking for isn't here.. Maybe he has the looks the same as Kyoya-chi, but... Kyoya-chi's actually a devil in disguise." Luka deadpanned and he felt a shiver through his spine. Whipping his head over his shoulder, he just saw the second-year raven-head staring blankly at them.

'Must be my imagination.'

"No! You guys can't fool my eyes!" Renge shouted at them, shoving her face towards theirs.

"He's someone kind and yet does not seek to have anyone take notice of him-" She rambled about Kyoya's 'kindness'.

"Ichijou, Miyabi-kun and that's you!" She finished, pointing at him.

They all frozed.

"Uki?" Haruhi blinked.

"Doki?" Hunny tilted his head.

"... Otaku..." Luka stared blankly.

"An Otaku!" Tamaki freaked out.

"She's an Otaku!" The twins freaked out as well.

"...?" Mori stared.

"I've never seen one before!"

"I see now. You're infatuated with the character. You're projecting the character infatuation onto me, going so far as to delude yourself that we're engaged. This Miyabi-kun character probably wears glasses, too correct?" While Kyoya was explain the situation, the otaku was running around, squealing.

"Whoa, deluded, you say? Then, the story about you being her fiance..." The twins sweatdropped.

"I don't remember ever acknowledging that. For one thing, I've never met her until today." He answered.

Cue sweatdrops.

* * *

"I thought about it all last night, and having a lady manager might not be bad at all." Tamaki started the meeting in the Host club. Luka was sitting in between the twins, slouching forward as he snored softly.

"What do you mean by that?" The twins asked.

"Don't you see? She has transferred into the same class as Haruhi. If the two become friends as girls, Haruhi might be more girlish. The uniquely girlish air of tenderness about her, could stimulate Haruhi's own sense of femininity." Tamaki explained, fantasizing the image in his mind.

"Good Grief..." Haruhi deadpanned.

"This is a grand project in order to stir Haruhi up to be more girly! Only having these two disreputable twins as close classmates is not good." Tamaki pointed at the twins.

"That's telling us, all right." The twins raise an eyebrow.

"Everyone..." The door creaked open as the said 'Lady Manager' peeked out of the door.

"Renge, your Host Club drawing card, has baked some cookies." She smiled, holding up a napkin of cookies.

"Oh! How ladylike! I'm so moved!" Tamaki exclaimed, striking a pose by her.

"I didn't bake them for you, phony prince." She deadpanned causing him to go to his corner of woe.

"They're a little burnt, but I know what you're going to say Kyoya-sama." Renge flushed, offering the napkin of cookies to Kyoya, going off to her dream land.

"Oh, Kyoya-sama!" She squealed as Hunny took a bite on the cookies.

"You're right, these are burnt." Hunny agreed.

"Mitsukuni, stop. They're bad for you." Mori warned, angering the female who baked them. She chased after them as Mori carried Hunny, running from her.

"Ahhh! She's so scary!" Hunny cried out.

When Renge was running after the two seniors, she didn't pay attention to the legs that were laying in her way.

Tripping over the legs, she fell onto her face causing the two seniors to stop running and glanced back.

"Ow, Ow..." She mumbled, rubbing her face as she sat up. She glanced over her shoulder to take a look at what had tripped her and saw legs behind the couch.

"... Ow..." A voice murmered as the owner of the legs sat up. Luka blinked slowly at his legs before turning to the gaze he felt.

"... Oh, you're that delusional lady manager." He bluntly stated causing the said female teen to shove her face to his, showing a furious expression.

"I am not delusional!" She shouted making the blue-eyed senior's short hair fly back.

"... Sorry." He said, patting his hair to place it back in order and averted his gaze to his legs and away from the medusa-like teen.

'So scary...'

"Lu-chan!" Hunny exclaimed, dashing over to his friend with Mori in tow.

"Haninozuka-tan... I want milk." Luka stated.

"Okay! Let's go get milk!" Hunny pulled the blue-eyed senior up on his feet and dragged him over to the kitchen.

...

"Renge-chan! Renge-chan! Want some milk?" Hunny asked, lifting up his mug of milk. Luka was slouching behind him, drinking his own milk. She stared at them with narrowed eyes before she turned her head to the side.

"Too tepid..." She mumbled.

"Eh?" Hunny blinked.

"It's all too tepid!" She shouted, gaining attention from the whole host club.

"Except for Kyoya-sama, all of your characters are too lackluster!" She pointed to the unsuspecting host club.

"All of you host club are lacking a 'dark' side! Girls are vulnerable to handsome young men going through trauma! If you guys keep doing this, it's only a matter of time before everyone grew tired of it! Are you trying to ruin Kyoya-sama's precious business?! As manager, starting today, I'm changing all of your character's backgrounds." She ranted as everyone gave different reactions.

"Starting with you!" Renge pointed at the short senior causing him to flinch.

"If all you are is cute, inside and out, then you're the same as a baby. As such, you're now 'The cute-face, who's actually a thug!' " She announced, shocking the senior.

"Morinozuka-senpai, you're the 'Childhood friend flunkie' !" Renge pointed at the tall senior, who deadpanned.

"The twins will be basketball players, 'Shut up in their own world!' "

"Tsukiyomi-senpai, You're the one whose abandoned by your friends, 'The Abandoned friend!' " Renge shouted, pointing at the blinking, slouching teen.

"... Eh?" He muttered, his blue orbs stared blankly at her form.

"... Does that mean I have to stay awake the whole time...?" He mumbled, frowning.

"Haruhi-kun, you're an honor student, faced with 'Intense bullying!' "

"And Tamaki-san, you are the school idol, esteemed for your looks, but actually, you have an inferiority complex. ' The Lonesome Prince!' "

"Oh, Kyoya-sama, you're perfect. You just have to stay as your usual kind, affectionate self." Renge fangirled.

"I'm honored." Kyoya faked a smile.

"The lonesome prince. Indeed, that is perfect for me!" Tamaki narrated.

"That's probably the one she got wrong the most." Haruhi twitched.

* * *

After Tamaki's part, the camera focused on the blue-eyed senior. Luka was sitting against a tree trunk, soaked to the bone as he stared at the dirt.

"Why did they leave me...? I did everything for them, yet they think I'm not good enough? Why?!" Luka shouted, clutching his fists against the wet mud and tilting his head up to the dark cloudy skies.

Then, the camera focused on the three other member's part. Haruhi ran and was trapped in front of the tree trunk, stopping beside it and slid down.

Two teenagers appeared in front of her.

"Mitsukuni, everytime you hurt somebody, you're the one who ends up getting hurt." Mori interfered.

"Don't try to give me any advice, Takeshi. You don't want me to put you over my knee, do you?" Hunny threatened.

"I hate it when people try to rise above their own station in life." Hunny smirked darkly before his dark expression turned into a teary one. He tackled the brunette cross-dresser into a hug, crying.

"Haru-chan, I'm sorry! I can't really do this!" Hunny shouted.

"Cut!" Renge yelled.

"You there! Stick to the script!" Renge ordered.

"But I..." Hunny frowned.

"Cameraman, hold up for now!" Renge ordered before she moved to each station, ordering their jobs.

The other host members were getting dried up or having a break for a moment. Luka was slouched beside the pillars, asleep.

A crash was heard, jolting the blue-eyed senior up as he glanced around, seeing nothing out of order and fell back asleep.

* * *

Several days later...

"I bought that video!" One of the customers exclaimed as the others also bought it, making the host club blink in confusion. They all revealed their likings and comments about the video which the host club had acted for, several days ago.

"Kyoya..." Tamaki called out.

"I may have broken the lens, but naturally the footage that was already shot still remains. Of course, the violent scene was cut out. Sales have been pretty good.

Then, Renge appeared.

"Huh? I thought you went back to France." Tamaki blinked.

"I realized something. Your kindness earlier when you rescued me and your deep love for giving those, at times, stern admonitions. This is what you meant by watching people and falling in love with them. Right, Haruhi-kun?" Renge clasped the brunette crossdresser's hands.

"Come, let's go to my house to play some games together." The French female dragged the brunette crossdresser out the door.

"Wait a minute!" Tamaki shouted after them.

"... I'm tired..." Luka murmered before he passed out, snoring. Mori, spotting his friend passing out, caught him from hitting the ground.

"Lu-chan, let's take you to your bed!" Hunny exclaimed, jumping up and down with his pink bunny.


	5. Tsukiyomi Luka's Information

**Tsukiyomi, Luka's Information**

Name: Tsukiyomi, Luka / Ruka

Nicknames: Tsuki-senpai, Lu-chan / Ru-chan

Gender: will be revealed~

Age: 17-18

School: Ouran Academy

Clubs: Ouran Host Club

Nationality: Italian, Japanese

Birthday: April 29th

Star Sign: Taurus

Blood Type: A-

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Steel Blue

Occupation: Third-year High School Student

Helper of Moon Light Industry

Favorite Subjects: English, French

Favorite foods: cake, miso soup, and pizza

Seiyu/Voice Actor: Kobayashi, Sanae ( Ex: Walker, Allen )

* * *

Languid: (of a person, manner, or gesture) Displaying or having a disinclination for physical exertion or effort; slow and relaxed; (of an occasion or period of time) Lazy and peaceful.

* * *

Habit: Falls asleep anytime and anywhere

Daughter of the president of Moon Light Company and famous singer, Celes

Father: Tsukiyomi, Hiroto

Mother: Tsukiyomi, Celes

Brother: Tsukiyomi, Hayato

* * *

Luka "Tsuki" Tsukiyomi is the Languid Type-most of the time relaxed, slow, and peaceful. She is straight-forward and apathetic, but is also hinted of mischief. She often falls asleep in the unexpected time. Morinozuka Takeshi steal glances at her often for any signs of sleeping, so he could place her to a comfortable position and watch her whenever she passes out. She usually wears animal extention clothing like cat-eared jacket, bunny-eared sleeveless hoodie, etc. when she's outside of school.


	6. Socalled Super Powers: Twins Fight!

**A/N: **Thank you for reviewing, following, and favoriting~! I kinda rushed this a bit since I just worked on it today since I haven't update for a week, I think. ( Except the information part )

**Ayan-tan:** Oh, I'll try. Oh yeah. Her family and what she does at home will come soon.

**Synk:** Thank you! Allen Walker is so adorable~! And Sanae is a good seiyu for this Luka person~

**lovekills:** I will, but it'll take some time. I have to watch OHSHC all over again and I have a lot of school work to catch up since I keep doing horrible in math XP Haha, I see. I'm flattered... Yeah, I'm going to follow the original plot with a few tweaks here and there.

**sad-machine:** Haha, I forgot about the information part! And thanks~ I wanted it to be a secret until it's revealed, now I ruined it! -cries-

**Daisylovesu:** Haha... pretend you didn't know that information XD

Summary: Tsukiyomi, Luka is the oldest child of the Moon Light Industry President, but is often mistaken as the President instead. While he was roaming around to find a place to nap, he stumbles into the Host Club. He figures out that Haruhi is a girl with just a look! Now, he becomes a host, but he has a habit: He falls asleep anytime and anywhere. MorixOc

Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC nor the picture cover, they belong to their respective owners. I only own Tsukiyomi, Luka.

* * *

**So-called Super Powers?! :****Twins Fight!**

Getting out of the bathroom with his school uniform, he walked through the halls and briefly saw his father running towards him with tears running down his cheeks.

"Luka-kun! This is horrible! There's false rumors about Moon Light Industry that we treated the celebrities as slaves and blackmailing into entering out Entertainment Industry. I told them that it wasn't true! But Shooting Star Industry has claimed it otherwise, now we're having a big quarrel! I need help to convince the Shooting Star to stop spreading false information and rumors! " The child-like man clung onto his oldest child, crying tears.

"... Father..."

"Please, come and help daddy on Friday! Or I won't be to live anymore!" He pleaded, dramatically causing the teen to sweatdrop.

"Fine..." He sighed before walking away from his cheering father and suddenly paused his steps when he walked passed a glaring boy and a fuming maid.

"Hayato... listen to the maid and go to school." Luka spoken before the raven-haired boy snarled, his fists by his side.

"I'm not going to listen to you!" He shouted as the older child walked off with a frown on his sleeping face.

* * *

A few minutes ago...

"Is something wrong, Tsuki-senpai?"

"You don't look so good..."

"Did you not get enough sleep?"

"I'm tired..." He muttered, slumping in his seat as his customers tried to help him out in concern.

"Do any of you ladies want some tea?"

"Is that alright with you, Tsuki-senpai? We don't want to inconvienance you..."

"Yeah. We don't want you to overwork yourself."

"... Well, I needed some tea." He shot up from his seat before staring down at his customers.

"Alright. We'll have some tea as well!"

"Same here!"

"Me too!"

"Alright. I'll get them..." He sighed inwardly as he walked towards the kitchen.

"Tsuki-senpai, watch out!" One of his customers cried out, seeing a banana peel on the floor in front of the unsuspecting teen.

"Hm...?" He turned his head just as he slipped onto the banana peel, crying out in surprise with a highly pitch tone. A blur sped past the customers and then, rescued the surprised blue-eyed teen in his arms. The body caught by the tall senior as most of the customers watches in awe, the blue-eyed teen tilted his head back to take a glance at his savior.

Two pairs of eyes stared at the blue-eyed senior in suspicion.

"Morinozuka-tan..." He murmered, droopy blue eyes slightly widen as it stared into the other's deep onyx ones.

Suddenly, Luka found that his savior was his guardian angel and decided to complimented him, so he could see his guardian angel's super powers again. And this time with tape.

"Morinozuka-tan... you're very good-looking." Luka Tsukiyomi stated, monotonessly with one of his thumbs up.

"KYA~!" Squeals emitted from the fangirls in the room as the host club members gaped in surprise and shock. The said teen stared intensely down at the new member, a small unnoticable pink sprinkled across his cheeks.

"Ah." He responded, taken a back by his friend's confession and turned his head away.

"..." Everyone watches in anticipation when Mori stiffly walked back to Hunny's and his table with Luka trailing after him.

"Lu-chan...?" Hunny blinked, curious of why his friend is following his cousin after his confession.

"?" The tall senior rose an eyebrow at the blue-eyed senior standing in front of him.

"... Aren't you going to use your super powers now...?" Luka asked, bluntly.

All the host club members stared at the blue-eyed teen, taken a back for the second time today.

'Super powers...?' They all thought.

"..."

"Tsuki-senpai, what are you talking about?" One of Mori and Hunny's customers asked, confused.

"... Ah, nothing." Luka blinked at them as realization hit him.

'I get it! A guardian Angel doesn't reveal his powers with other people around!' Luka's eyes lit up in realization.

"Tsuki-senpai!" His customers called out for him after he took a glance at them. Turning to Mori and Hunny.

"... Don't think you get rid of me... I will reveal your powers..." Luka muttered to the cousins before he dragged his feet to his couch.

* * *

The laptop shows a certain brunette with her bare back on the screen as Tamaki glared at the twins. Haruhi sweatdropped at the photoshop picture as the girls surrounded the laptop, fawning over the picture.

"Haru-chan, you look great!" Hunny exclaimed.

"... Wow, Haruhi-chi... you look good." Luka gave the cross-dresser a thumbs up with his apathetic expression.

"Uh... Tsuki-senpai, it's a photoshop." Haruhi sweatdropped.

Suddenly, Tamaki popped up with a pink dress in his hands.

"Please wear this for me." Tamaki requested the deadpanning cross-dresser.

"Why do you have that?" Hunny blinked, innocently.

"... Haninozuka-tan, don't look. This is very dangerous for your age." Luka spoken, placing his hands over the lolicon's eyes.

"Huh? Lu-chan? What is happening?" Hunny asked, only staring at darkness.

Haruhi shot a small glare at the tall blonde as he slid away, sulking. Feeling that it was safe, Luka removed his hands from the short blonde's eyes.

"Is the bad thing gone?" Hunny asked the blue-eyed teen, tilting his head cutely.

"Yes. The bad thing has disappeared." Luka nodded before an idea popped out of his mind.

"Haninozuka-"

"Toys." An unfamiliar voice whispered across the room as everyone's attention turned to the door, that had never appeared before.

"If you like toys, then by all means, come to my club, the Black Magic Club. We've opened a Marketplace of the World's black magic curios." The voice behind the door spoken before the head popped out, revealing a hooded teen.

"If you come now, I'll make sure that you get this handsome cursed doll, Belzenef, as my present." He revealed the cat-like puppet.

"Why is he talking through the crack of the door?" Haruhi asked, bluntly.

"For that matter, has that door ever been there?" The twins wondered.

"Umehito-chi..." Luka appeared by the crack of the door.

"Ah, Luka. I didn't know you had joined this club." The hooded teen stated.

"... I didn't join this club." Luka replied, flatly.

"Oh-"

"I was forced to be in this club." Luka added.

"Then come and join the Black Magic Club." The hooded teen suggested.

"Oh okay-" The blue-eyed senior was about to step into the dark room when a hand clamped onto his shoulders and pulled him away from the doors. It was his boss of the host club, who is shaking him.

"Senpai, you shouldn't do this! You must not go to the dark side!" The violet-eyed teen spouted nonsense.

"Tamaki-chi... Umehito-chi is my cousin..." Luka replied in a daze.

"Oh no! My uncle is already in the dark side! Why did you curse me, so?!" Tamaki spouted out, dramatically.

"The power of the curse doll, Belzenef is real." Nekozawa appeared beside the dramatic violet-eyed teen. The hooded teen explained the curse as Tamaki frozed in shock and fear.

A bright light flashed towards the hooded teen causing him to screech in surprise, clinging onto the tall blonde which is clinging onto the sleepy raven-head. Nekozawa disappeared through his doors.

Tamaki released the blue-eyed teen and appeared in front of the twins, staring incrediously at them as the blue-eyed teen fell back, passed out.

Of course, Morinozuka appeared and caught him from hitting his head onto the hard floor, placing him onto the couch as the blue-eyed senior snored soundly.

* * *

"Your mama wears too much make-up!" The both yelled at each other.

"We're through!"

The blue-eyed senior woke up, the heel of his fist rubbing his left eye as he yawned carelessly.

"Whose mama wears too much make-up...?" He glanced around before his droopy blue eyes caught the twins turning their backs against each other.

A frown flickered across the blue-eyed teen's face as a familiar twinkle of empathy appeared in his blue droopy eyes.

* * *

The whole host club saw the twins and Haruhi in the lunch room.

"I thought it was getting noisy in here. Are you two still fighting? You're embarrassing the host club." Tamaki spoken, nonchalantly with the other host club members behind him.

"It's the host club." Girls squealed and flushed at the sight of the famous club.

"Okay! Let's have a break! You're both to blame for this fight! Hika-chan and Kao-chan, go halfies on this cake, and make up! Okay? Oh, but I want to eat some, too. So I guess we have to go thirdsies." Hunny rambled, holding out a cake.

"I want some as well, Haninozuka-tan..." Luka appeared beside him, raising his hand up.

"Ah, then we can go to forths! But, we can't split the strawberry..." Hunny rambled as the twins' started to feel irritated.

Feeling their irritation, Mori walked over to Hunny and carried him away with Luka trailing after him.

"You're making the situation worse, so stop." Mori stated.

Staring in awe, sparkles appeared around the apathetic blue-eyed teen.

'Morinozuka-tan is so cool...' He thought before the sparkles vanished in the background when he glanced at the cake in Hunny's hands.

"Haninozuka-tan, can I have half of the cake for desert...? You can have the strawberry..." Luka asked.

"Okay!" Hunny exclaimed, smiling.

Then, they all stared at Haruhi's reaction to the luxury food that she took a bite out of. A tint of pink spread across her face after her first bite, sparkles appearing around her form.

Everyone in the room felt relaxed under her sparkles of aura.

"Haruhi-chi... Can I try that?" The blue-eyed senior appeared beside the pleased cross-dresser.

"Eh? Sure, Senpai." Haruhi nodded and the senior dug into the desert with his fork as he slouched down. Ready to shove it in his mouth, a tall blonde appeared behind them with a tray of food. Taking a bite, the senior hmmed in approvement and stepped back away from her to stare at the twins' current situation.

And now, another throwing stuff fight has played again. Hunny was thrown with his Usa-chan until Mori caught him and was thrown over also. A napping Luka was thrown across the room along with Tamaki flying behind him.

* * *

Hearing the twins' story from the other host club members, a small frown was slapped onto his expression. Envy, Empathy and sadness bubbled up in his chest as he stared blankly down at the table.

Envious of their close relationship; Empathisize their now current quarrel; Sadness that they had been separated from each other for a while and not get along.

The host club was closed for the day due to the twins' fight.

"Stop this fight!" Haruhi yelled, punching the twins' head and snatching the Benezelf cursed doll from Kaoru's hands.

"You don't bring something like this into a simple quarrel! You both are to blame, but you're even more to blame for bothering everyone around you with it! Now say sorry! If you don't make up right now, then I'll never let you come over to my house!" Haruhi shouted.

A smirk slid across the twins' face, surprising the others.

"Then, if we do make up, Haruhi. We can come over to your house, right?" The twins said in sync before they wrapped their arms around each other as if they didn't fight at all.

Haruhi turned to the curse doll to look at the words written on it.

"Blank"

Haruhi shouted in shock along with the others as the twins start doing their daily 'brotherly love'.

"Oh, you were faking the fight!?" Hunny exclaimed, flailing his arms in exasperation.

"Well, we were bored." The twins sang.

The ends of Luka's lips twitched upwards for their make-up before he sighed, ignoring the jealousy bubbling in his chest.

* * *

The Next day...

All the Seniors in the Host club were sitting at the same location with their customers talking amongst each other.

"So, Haninozuka-tan..." Luka started after Mori walked off into the kitchen to get some more cakes.

"Huh?"

"... Have you seen Morinozuka-tan's super powers yet?" Luka whispered, making the lolicon blink in confusion.

"Lu-chan, what are you talking about? Takeshi doesn't have super powers." Hunny replied, tilting his head.

"... Really..." The blue-eyed teen sighed, his excitement crushed. After all, Hunny and Mori had known each other for most of their lives, so the blue-eyed senior can't say that the short blonde is lying.

"Yay! Cake!" Hunny cheered when Mori came back with two plates of cake, placing them in front of the two seniors.

"Ah... Thanks, Morinozuka-tan..." Luka said, monotonessly as always.

* * *

**A/N: **Review~! And tomorrow's my sixteenth b-day, so nothings really special going on I think. I'm just going to have a small family dinner. Hehe. Please review~

By the way... If any of you OHSHC fans like KHR fanfics, come and try to read one of mines:

"Not Any Average Herbivore"


	7. Extra: Dodgeball

**A/N:** I made a short, extra chapter to take a break~! Lately, I've been losing interest in typing up a chapter for this story, but I'll try my best to keep my interest in check so I can type up more stories. And I hope this chapter will give you a clue about Luka... hehe.

**Synk:** Aw... Thank you! -tears falling from eyes- Haha, really? Those twins are very mischievious.

**reavers killer:** Oh Luka... you'll have to find out in the future chapters... it'll be revealed soon. But if you really want to find out, it'll tell you in the last chapter, showing the information about Luka. Also read the information box around at the end, it'll tell you the real answer. I just realized from other reviews that I accidently revealed the answer. Haha. XP

**bored411:** Thank you! It's okay. I'm just flattered that you read and like my story! Hmm... it will be revealed in the future, though it'll be a happy ending... I think. -blinking- I didn't really start on the other chapters yet. I'm just going one at a time since I have another story to work on.

**Sefaltreal:** Haha, I haven't watch Rosario Vampire, but it sounds interesting. KHR is Katekyo Hitman Reborn. My all-time favorite anime! It's so funny and exciting! Thanks.

**Blushing Hazel:** Thank you! Haha, Mori's and Luka's interaction will grow... somehow. I just need to plan out how with the original plot still ongoing. Hmm...

**Pailrose:** What do you not get? Eh? Aya tan? Oh, Hiii Aya tan! I couldn't recongize you! Haha. XD

**lovekills:** Thank you! Cake... -sniffles- Cake tastes so good, yet it gives me a bad tummy ache every time I take a bite of it...So Hunny took all of my cake. XD

**the hotpocket hunter:** Haha, I'll try.

Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC nor the picture cover, they belong to their respective owners. I only own Tsukiyomi, Luka.

* * *

**Extra: Dodgeball**

It was just a daily day in the host club, when...

"Let's play the commoner game, Dodgeball! I have heard it is really fun among commoner teens these days." Tamaki announced, dramatically as the spotlight shine upon him. Clappings resounded through the music room.

"Yay!"

"That'll be fun."

"Are you sure, senpai?" Haruhi asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Of course!" The tall blonde sparkled, striking a pose.

"Can I sit out on this commoner game?" Luka asked, raising up his hand.

"No! You must join with the whole family!" Tamaki exclaimed, shoving his face near the apathetic blue-eyed senior.

"Tamaki-chi... you're in my personal space. I'm getting claustophobic." Luka spoken in monotone, making the tall blonde to take a few steps away from the senior.

Cue sweatdrop from the brunette cross-dresser. Didn't her senpai know that Tsuki-senpai was lying? What an idiot.

"Tsuki-senpai, are you possibly-" Hikaru started, appearing on one side of the apathetic teen.

"scared of losing?" Kaoru continued, standing on the other side of the older teen.

"... Me, scared?" Luka blinked, slowly as the words slowly registered in his mind. Fire started to burn within his blue orbs and he pulled out a fist in front of him though he revealed no emotions.

"I'll play." He replied, taking the bait. The twins smirked and slapped their hands together behind their senior.

* * *

"Okay, you may start." The black-haired second-year announced, standing beside his blonde best friend.

There was two groups separated from each other by the white line across the middle of the large pavement.

One side of the group consists Tamaki, Kyoya, Hunny, and Haruhi.

The other side of the line consists of the twins, Luka, and Mori.

Once the announcement was heard, the twins started the game by throwing the orange balls at the other team, one after another.

Not moving from his position, the glasses-wearing teen got hit by the orange ball on his chest and letting it bounce to the ground. Sighing, the teen stepped out of the pavement and watched in the sidelines, pulling out a clipboard and a pen.

Tamaki, on the other hand, was dodging the balls as quickly as he can. He grabbed an orange ball and start throwing them towards the twins.

Mori dodged the flying balls, moving his body fluidly without blinking an eye. Hunny was dodging 'unintentionally with flowers appearing around him. He bounced around, letting the balls fly passed his small form.

Haruhi was deadpanning, standing in the corner of the pavement as balls fly passed her. It looked as if she wasn't there at all because the twins and Tamaki was competing against each other.

Staring in awe, Luka didn't noticed the incoming ball flying towards his bottom section.

The ball bounced off of the male teen's crouch causing all the males' eyes on him in pity. Raising an eyebrow at their odd glances, realization soon set into his mind and his blue orbs widen a fraction. Faking out a cry, he slid down to his knees and tried to take a hold of his 'stinging balls'.

"Oww...!" His monotoness voice cried out in pain before sinking his head in between his knees.

"Tsukiyomi!" A horde of boys and girl crowd around the boy. The host club president shook the 'injured' boy which caused the boy to sprawl onto his back, snoozing.

Cue the sweatdrops.

Tamaki on the other hand, was crying over his injured 'Uncle'.

It seems as if the acting made the boy tired already...

* * *

Blue orbs flickered open, squinting at the sillouette blocking the light in front of him.

Slowly the image started to visualize, revealing familiar features of a stoic, tall senior. His onyx orbs staring at the awaking form in concern.

Startled, blue eyes widen in surprise when it trailed to his hands that were clutching onto the other person's blazer. Heat rushed up to his pale cheeks and he loosened his grip on the blazer, sitting up from the couch and glanced around.

"You're awake!" A familiar shouted near the awaken teen's ears causing him to wince at the loud noise.

"Are you okay, Uncle?! We are so worried, right?!" Hands clamped onto the blue-eyed teen's shoulders, shaking him back and forth.

"I'm fine... You're making me hurt with your shaking." Was the response to the tall blonde's concern.

"I'm so sorry!" The tall blonde released the blue-eyed teen's shoulders.

Unnoticed, a pair of onyx orbs were staring intensely onto the slouching form along with two other pair of eyes.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry if it's short! I hope you forgive me~


	8. Tsukiyomi Household : Daily Routine

**A/N:** Sorry for the long delay~! I kind of lost interest in this story, but I'm trying to keep up. I'm more interested in my other story and I'm currently writing another story that isn't up yet. I'm figuring out a plot for that one. And I just finished my exams! Yay!

So sorry for making you guys wait!

**Synk:** Haha, yeah.

**Pailrose:** I have already msn you~! Thanks for the advice~

**lovekills:** Haha, I agree with you! But the dodgeballs aren't really hard, so it doesn't hurt that bad... Haha, thanks! It's okay, I understand.

**The Amendable Snow Freak:** I will~

**kagayaku-tsuki:** Thank you. Haha, yeah... Poor Kasanova... That episode will come up during the plotline. I'm doing the episodes in order as much as I can.

**BloodyRose1312:** Haha, thanks.

**bored411:** Oh yeah! I remember that movie! That was one of my favorite american movies, haha. Yeah, nobody did...

**xxxDeadlypinkxxx:** Thank you. I'm flattered.

**the hotpocket hunter:** Glad you find it funny. -smiles-

**Memmi:** Thank you.

**AnonOfTheAnonymous:** Haha, thanks! Yeah, it'll take a bit of time before her secret is out to the whole club.

Summary: Tsukiyomi, Luka is the oldest child of the Moon Light Industry President, but is often mistaken as the President instead. While he was roaming around to find a place to nap, he stumbles into the Host Club. He figures out that Haruhi is a girl with just a look! Now, he becomes a host, but he has a habit: he falls asleep anytime and anywhere.

Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC nor the picture cover, they belong to their respective owners. I only own Luka.

* * *

**Tsukiyomi Household : Daily Routine**

"Luka-sama, it's time for you to wake up." A feminine voice called out when the sunlight hit the asleep figure's face causing he- him to frown, turning to his side and pulled the covers over his face.

A sigh emitted from the maid, making her walk over to the bed side and threw the covers off of the lying figure.

Steel blue eyes opened, staring straight at the maid.

"Kotomi... why did you wake me up?" The male whined, his arms flying over to his body to keep it warm.

"Young mistress, you need to get ready for school."

"Whose this mistress you speak of?" The male glanced around, blinking innocently causing the maid to let out an irritated sigh.

"Young master, you need to get ready to school or else, I will report this to your mother." The maid, Kotomi threaten.

The lying body jolted up on the bed before letting out a long sigh, getting off of the bed.

"... You win this time..." He threw a small tired glare before dragging his feet to the bathroom.

The woman sighed for the third time in the morning, her arms crossing over her chest.

"Why can't she act more feminine?" She tsked, shaking her head before making the bed, neatly.

* * *

Maids glanced back and forth between the siblings, saying nothing. They were used to this predictment, but they couldn't help and sympathize them.

"Hayato-sama, please stop making a mess on the table!" One of the maids cried out in vain, spotting the bits of eggs and bread pieces around the plate.

"Don't tell me what to do, ugly~" The child blew a raspberry, pulling down his bottom eyelid.

"... Hayato, don't make a huge mess for the servants to clean after you." The high-school teen chimed in, monotonessly.

"Cheh. I don't have to listen to you. Why are you here anyways, I'm sure that aliens don't eat human food!" The child flushed, bursting into anger.

"Hayato-sama!"

"Don't worry, Maid-san. I understand how hard it is to teach my brother a lesson. I'll be going now." The teen stood up from his seat, his stoic mask hiding his true expression.

* * *

"Luka-sama, here's the auditioners' profile and the audition is at 5 o' clock in the first practice room." An orderly middle-aged man handed a folder of papers to the apathetic teen, who just sighed before stepping into the limo that the man opened to. The chauffer shut the door and walked around the car to be seated in the driver's seat. The dark-tinted window rolled down, showing the apathetic teen's face.

"Thanks, Matsuda..." The teen let out a small smile. He wondered why he did most of the work for his father when it comes to the company. Can't he ever get a break? He's really irritated that most people mistakens her father as a child instead of the president. They don't allow him to do anything! Everytime he, the daug- the son of the president steps into the company, he's referred as the president instead! Does he look like an adult to them?

Why does his father always look and act like a child? It's like he's a mixture of that flamboyant half-breed blondie and his small childish classmate whose always eating cake.

"Yes, anything for you and your family." The middle-aged man smiled, warmly down at the teen, who just snored. A sweatdropped appeared on the man's head.

"Luka-sama..." The man sighed before waving his arm up to the chauffer, calling him out to roll up the windows.

* * *

"... Who are you?" The apathetic teen asked, warily.

"Hm? What do you mean, Lu-chan? Are you sick?" The short blonde senior cocked his head to the side, cutely.

"... No. I was kidding, Haninozuka-tan." The blue-eyed teen responded until a few minutes later, he fell asleep. The short blonde blinked owlishly at his friend before he giggled at the humorless joke and looked down at his cousin, who stared down at the sleeping teen with soften eyes.

"I didn't know Lu-chan can joke! It was funny!" Hunny grinned.

The tall senior carried the sleeping senior in his arms before running off with both seniors on his person, going to the destination of the classroom.

...

"Tsukiyomi-san! Tsukiyomi-san!" The teacher called out, exasperated by the said teen's snore.

"Eh?" Luka snapped his head up, blinking at the teacher blankly.

"Please... don't snore too loud." The teacher pleaded. He didn't say anything about the teen sleeping since he couldn't stop the blue-eyed teen from doing that. The child just doesn't stop sleeping! So what's the point of waking him up if he's going back to sleep? As long as the teen doesn't interrupted his lecture, he doesn't care.

"I can't stop my snoring... I was born snoring." The blue-eyed raven-head frankly replied.

The teacher slumped, crocodile tears flowing down his cheeks. Why does he always get the difficult students?

"But I'll try." Luka continued, with a small smile. The man straighten up, sparkled in hope before he coughed into his fists and went back to his lecture.

Bam!

The man ignored the noise, knowing that it was the blue-eyed student going back to his nap.

Then, the teacher distinctively heard a soft snore coming from a direction as his back was turned to the students. Tears flowed down his cheeks in despair. The snoring didn't stop!

* * *

Lunch...

"Lu-chan, wake up!" A short, bubbly senior called out before he tackled the napping teen around the back causing him to jolt up, awake.

"Huh? An earthquake?" He looked around, his droopy eyes wide in a panic state.

"No silly!" Hunny giggled. Luka twisted his neck to give a blank stare at the bubbly blonde teen.

"My name isn't silly..." Luka retorted.

"I know!" Hunny chirped before he was lifted up by his sides and was placed onto the tall, silent senior's shoulders.

"Morinozuka-tan..." Luka acknowledge, nodding his head.

"Ah." The tall senior nodded back before they moved towards the doors. They stopped at the doorway, both of the cousins glancing over their shoulders.

"Hurry up, Lu-chan! It's time for cake!" Hunny announced, swinging his legs.

"Coming." The blue-eyed senior responded, appearing beside the cousins.

* * *

Host club is now open.

"What's your favorite animal, Tsuki-senpai?"

A tint of pink hue spread across the fair skin as his droopy steel blue eyes stared at his customers.

"Cats."

They squealed and giggled, noticing the blush that the host had.

"Are you blushing, senpai?"

"No... I think you're just seeing things." He monotonessly answered, turning his head to the side to hide his pink cheeks. The clients giggled, staring in awe at his denial look.

"Cats are pretty adorable."

"Mhm! But, I heard they are very hard to take care of."

"What do you think, Tsuki-sempai?"

"Cats are the most beautiful creatures I met, but compared to you girls... I think you ladies are the most beautiful." He replied, using smooth lines. Though innerly, he thought the cats were much more lovelier than female humans, but he had to prove Tamaki that he can use smooth lines too. The tall blonde had taught him.

"Kyaa~!" The girls squealed. A couple of them fainted.

"Good job, My rookie!" Tamaki grinned, giving the blue-eyed senior a thumbs up.

* * *

At home...

"Luka-kun! Wake up for daddy! It's time to wake up! The meeting is about to start soon!" The childlike father wailed, shaking his sleeping child.

"Darling, is something wrong?" A woman walked in. The childish man snapped his head to his wife before he ran towards her with his arms stretched out to his sides. Crocodile tears flowing out of his eyes.

"Wifey!" He wailed, grabbing a hold a fistfull of clothing as he sobbed into her chest. The woman blinked before she smiled, her hand lifted up to lie it on her husband's soft hair.

"What's wrong?" She asked, softly.

"L-Luka-kun needs to go to meeting with me right now!" The man cried out.

Cue sweatdrop.

"Alright. Let me handle this." The woman sighed, letting the man released his grip on her.

"Really?" The man sniffled, rubbing his teary eye with the heel of his fist.

"Yes." She snapped her fingers.

Two maids appeared in front of the parents.

"Yes, Celes-sama?" They bowed curtsied.

"Wake up my daug- son. Wake up my son." The woman ordered, crossing her arms under her developed chest.

"Understood." The maids said in unison before they stepped behind the napping teen. Suddenly, both maids took each side of the teen's arms before they pulled as if they were playing a game of tug-of-war.

"He's mine!" The red-head maid screeched while the other maid scowled.

"No, he's mine!"

"Mine!"

"Shut up, he's mine!"

Blue eyes shot open, feeling his arms being pulled upon. He glanced both sides, seeing two strangers pulling his arms and screaming at each other. He did nothing, but stared blankly at his parents.

"Ah, he's awake." Both maids stopped their pulling, looking at the teen before the released their grasps. They returned to their neutral expressions, turning their body to their idol.

"Celes-sama, we have completed the task." The maids curtsied like nothing had happened before.

"Good. Go back to your duties." The woman waved them off. The maids disappeared from their eyesight.

The child-like man stared in shock before his eyes landed on his wife, hearts popping around him.

"Wifey, you're so cool!" The man captured his wife into a hug with a goofy grin on his childlike face.

"Father, it's time for us to go." Luka murmered, walking passed his parents with his hands stuffed into his pockets.

"Oh, I got to go! Bye Wifey!" The husband waved at his wife before going out of the doors.

Luka walked passed a scowling boy in the halls, a small unnoticable frown on his tired expression.

"Hayato-sama, you need to eat your vegetables."

"No way, ugly! It looks disgusting!" The scowling boy turned his envious gaze away from his brother, turning to his maid with a frown on his face.

"Your mother had requested me to watch you eat them all." The maid announced.

...

"Young Master, you're here. I thought you have forgotten about it." The middle-aged man, Matsuda sighed in relief before getting inside the black car that the chauffer opened for him. The father followed inside, along with the blue-eyed teen.

"Luka-kun napped the whole time! It scared me!" Luka's father wailed as the car moved.

"Calm down, Hiroto-sama." Matsuda sweatdropped.

"Y-Yeah... Gotta... Gotta.. Calm down." Hiroto took a few deep breaths before he broke into a sob.

"Why Luka-kun?! Why?! Why do you do this to your papa?!" Hiroto sobbed, uncontrollibly.

"H-Hiroto-sama?!" Matsuda alarmed, sweating bullets. He is not used to the president of the Moon Light Industry's childish behavior. He glanced over at the blue-eyed teen, who was fast asleep!

* * *

**A/N:** I hope it satisfies you. I kind of rushed it since I had let you guys wait for it too long. And I hope that helps you understand more about Luka.


	9. Grade Schooler Part I

**A/N:** Sorry for the really really late update! I'm starting to lose ideas and I need to make up a lot of updates for my other fanfics... I might not get up to date as you wanted, sorry.

**FeZeTh13:** hehe, Thanks. You're making Lu-chan blush. -pointing at the blushing apathetic blue-eyed teen-

**Tachi Tsuki un:** Lu-chan wanted to give you he-er his thanks. Lu-chan is just shy to tell you himself. Luka - No I'm not. Me - Stop lying, liar. Luka - You're the liar, author-san.

**Pailrose:** Ah thank you! Awww... I'll try, thanks for telling me. Even I didn't noticed Lu-chan is ooc.

**UNICORNSPOORAINBOWS:** Eh? It made you sleepy? Haha, sorry for making you sleepy! Did I make it boring? Or did Lu-chan's habit is affecting you?

**lovekills:** Haha, really? I agree though, Moms are scary when they're angry. hehe, sleepings a bliss.

**bored411:** haha, yeah. I kind of got his family's personality based from a certain anime.

**The Amendable Snow Freak:** Haha, I guess so. Thank you. I'll try my best.

**jadez123:** Hehe, I'll try to hurry up as I can. I just need to have some ideas.

**Reebtoor:** Thank you.

**The Midnight Shadow Star:** Sorry, for making you impatient. A few members had suspicion about her gender, but the whole club will know her secret when it's on the lobelia episode which I had planned. I atleast gave you some spoilers in that.

**FEARFLUFFY:** Thank you.

**miramisa90212:** thank you. I'll try my best.

**awesomeness:** Thank you. I'm trying as I can.

**cursedpurpleraven:** Eh? It made you feel guilty? I'm so sorry, for making you guilty! I didn't intentional want to make you like that!

Summary: Tsukiyomi, Luka is the oldest child of the Moon Light Industry President, but is often mistaken as the President instead. While he was roaming around to find a place to nap, he stumbles into the Host Club. He figures out that Haruhi is a girl with just a look! Now, he becomes a host, but he has a habit: He falls asleep anytime and anywhere. MorixOc

Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC nor the picture cover, they belong to their respective owners. I only own Tsukiyomi, Luka.

* * *

**Grade Schooler Part I**

"Hurry up, Lu-chan! It's almost time to start!" The small blonde bounced up and down, pushing his droopy-eyed friend into the changing room and left to his own changing room for his cousin to help him change.

The blue-eyed raven-head fumbled with his button-up shirt and slid out of it after succeeding to unbutton all of it. A light camisole was revealed before it disappeared underneath the Arabian clothing that the twins had prepared for him.

"Done..." He mumbled before stepping out of the changing room, zooming towards the doors until he bumped into something, tumbling back.

"Lu-chan, are you okay?" A bubbly voice cried out from above. Blue eyes blinked up at the suspect, recongizing them.

"Morinozuka-tan... Haninozuka-tan..." He mumbled, lifting up his arms up towards the tall senior who blinked.

"?"

"Carry me." He commanded monotonessly with an apathetic expression. Quirking an eyebrow, the tall senior took the blue-eyed senior in his arms in bridal style. The blue-eyed teen fell asleep during the process, so that's why he wanted the tall senior to carry him...

He set the two seniors down on the floor for the welcoming pose that the others had set up.

* * *

The doors creaked open as the bright light blinded the customer.

"Welcome." They all greeted in sync.

Everyone was in their pose for their welcoming until they blinked, seeing it was just a male child. They all deadpanned.

"Oh, it's just a kid." One of the twins deadpanned.

"And a boy no less." The other said.

"Can I go to sleep now?" A whine sneaked out of the blue-eyed senior's throat, tired of standing with Mori and Haruhi.

"Hn." The tall senior granted permission.

He slid down to lean on the short blonde, his eyes fluttering close. The short blonde turned to his friend, patting him on the head.

"Go to sleep, Lu-chan! Have a good dream!" He exclaimed, suddenly sticking his pink bunny into the sleeping teen's arms.

"What's wrong little lost boy? Did you need something from our palace?" Tamaki smiled warmly.

"Y-You're this place's king?" The boy asked, standing up from his position.

Suddenly, blue eyes snapped open as the now awaken teen turned his head to the boy with a bit of horror in his eyes.

'Did he...?'

The tall blonde teen's eyes widen before he closed them, letting the beautiful words sinking into his brain.

"Am I wrong?" The boy asked.

"Yes... Yes you are." Luka appeared beside the boy, startling him. Luka placed a hand on the little one's shoulder, giving him an apathetic deadpan expression.

"Don't inflate his ego." Luka warned, earning a confused look. Tamaki deflated for a moment, crocodile tears flowing down his cheeks.

"Tsuki-senpai, you're so mean!" He whined before his face return to its neutral expression.

"You, little boy. What did you call me?" Tamaki turned to the small brunette boy with expectation, wanting to hear the title once again. Was he hallucinating? The boy pulled away from the senior's grasp, walking forward the blonde teen.

"King." The boy repeated before Tamaki stood up, sparkles appearing around his form.

"Ohh! King! Yes, indeed! I am the king of this host club!" Tamaki's eyes sparkled, spinning around in joy.

"See what you did... Now, Tamaki-chi will keep me awake with his dramatic scenes." Luka grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'm Takaoji, Shiro. Elementary 5th year, Class A!" The boy, Shiro introduced himself with a stiff figure.

"I hereby petition the Host Club King to take me on as an apprentice!" Shiro declared, pointing at the said blonde.

"..." All the club members with the exception of the 'King', stared at the boy in surprise.

"Ohh..." Tamaki gasp, pink tinting his features with flattery as he placed his hands on each cheek.

* * *

"Tamaki-kun, you idiot!" A feminine voice broke the sleeping senior out of his nap. He groggily sat up, his eyes squinted to adjust the lighting. At this hour, he didn't have any customers so he could have a nap without a care in the world.

"... What happened?" He turned his head to the object of the voice and saw the boss of the club was reaching out his arm towards the doors. Blue eyes turned to the doors which was currently closed shut.

"Wait, my mermaid princess!" Tamaki cried out after her.

"..." The blue-eyed senior deadpanned. What the hell is going on here?!

"Don't cry, you crybaby." The elementary student remarked.

The tall blonde let his arm fall back to his side, his body shaking in anger. He turned his head back to the nonchalant child, his teeth gritted.

Then, the twins appeared with their arms wrapped around their shoulders as they stifled their laughter.

"That's an adorable little apprentice you have there." Hikari laughed.

"Hikaru, do you wish to have a brother like him" Kaoru started their act, feigning sadness as he bit his lip. The other twin stopped his laughter, turning his attention to his brother before they posed in their brotherly love. Hikaru had hold his twin in his embrace, flowers appearing behind their brotherly pose.

"Silly... I could search the whole world, and not find a better brother than you, Kaoru." Hikaru said.

"Oh, Hikaru..." Kaoru flushed.

"Forbidden Brotherly Love!" The fangirls squealed, hearts flying around their forms.

"Y-You're homos! And what's worse is that you're twins, so that's kinken youkan ( Bean paste )" Shiro gasped in shock and horror, his hand gripping on the edge of the table.

Suddenly, a blue-eyed teen appeared beside the elementary student and leaned his chin on the boy's shoulder. His droopy eyes staring out in the air, dozing off.

"I think you mean to say is kinshin soukan (incest )." Luka yawned, surprising the child. The child screamed, jumping away from the blue-eyed teen. The blue-eyed teen fell onto the ground, ungracefully. Shocked, the boy walked over to the unmoving blue-eyed senior and poked him, to see if he was alright.

A snore ripped out of the blue-eyed teen's lips as he was turned over to his back, asleep.

"What the heck?! Does he have some problems or something?!"

"Shiro-chan!" A body collided onto the boy's back causing him to almost fall over the lying body. Meanwhile, a tall senior walked over to the lying body and scooped him up under his arm.

"Want to have some cake with me? We have chocolate and strawberry. Lu-chan can have some too after he wakes up from his nap time..." Hunny trailed off before he was pushed by his cheek, flying off of the boy's back.

"Back off!" The boy shouted, a bit skeptical.

"What grade are you in anyways?! What are you doing, wearing a high school uniform?" Shiro interrogerated while the said senior stared in shock, tears gathering at the end of his eyes.

"What's wrong, Mitsukuni?" A tall figure loomed over the small schoolers causing the two look back. One gawked in shock and the other hurt. He was carrying a unmoving body underneath his arm.

"No fair! You can't go having older friends like that!" Shiro shouted, startling the short blonde before he jumped onto his cousin and wrapped his arms around his neck, crying. The elementary student took a few steps back, watching the seniors warily until he bumped into something.

The brunette crossdresser gasp, trying to balance the tea set. She noticed the expression the boy was holding and bend down to his height.

"What's the matter?" She asked before the boy turned his attention to her.

"You're surprised at how everyone here is so unusual? I was also unable get to grasp the atomsphere around here at first, which threw me out of the loop." Haruhi smiled.

He stared at her, observing her face.

"Are you a queer?" He asked, frankly.

"Huh?" The twins and Tamaki stopped their tracks, snapping their head to the pair.

Luka snapped open his eyes and dragged himself towards the pair. A yawn emitted from his mouth.

"Lu-chan, where are you going?"

"Helping Haruhi-chi..." Was his reply before he stood in between the pair.

"Shika-chi..."

"It's Shiro." A vein popped out of his temple.

"Anyways... the truth is..." The blue-eyed teen was cutted off, hands smacked over his mouth.

"Haruhi is very manly!" The twins exclaimed, their hands patting the brunette's hair while they covered the blue-eyed teen's mouth. They scowled down to the blue-eyed teen.

"What are you doing, revealing her secret?" Hikaru hissed before the blue-eyed teen ripped their hands away from his mouth. The blue-eyed teen ignored the fuming twins and boss, focusing his gaze on the small kid.

"Shiro-chi... Haruhi-chi is a girly boy because he's homosexual." Luka said, staring blankly down at the shocked elementary student and the four teens around them.

"!" The elementary student jumped back away from the crossdresser.

"It's okay... He doesn't go after little boys." Luka reassured, monotonessly and yawned into his cupped hand.

"Tsuki-senpai, what are you saying...?" Haruhi sweatdropped.

"H-Hey, hurry up and teach me how to make a woman happy!" Shiro demanded, turning his attention to the tall blonde though he took a few steps away from Haruhi's direction. The tall blonde grumbled to himself, his teeth gritting together and eyebrow twitching.

"Put him in isolation!" Tamaki commanded, pointing at the elementary student.

"Yes, sir!" The twins saluted before a large cage dropped over the elementary student.

"Hey! How come I've got cell bars dropping down on me?!" Shiro shouted.

"Yeah, really why? This is supposed to be a music room, right?" Haruhi sweatdropped.

"That doesn't look like a good place to sleep in..." Luka noted to himself, earning a sweatdrop from the brunette beside him.

"Come on, let me out! Is this the way to treat your dear apprentice?!" Shiro yelled, kicking the bars violently.

"Oi... You're too loud..." The blue-eyed senior commented, nonchalantly. His head was leaning onto his folded arms that were on the table. When did he get there? He dropped his head back into his folded arms. Tamaki was sitting across him, drinking his tea elegantly.

"You stay in there until you learn your lesson. I took you in as my apprentice because you were serious about wanting to be a host, but maybe my expectations were wrong." Tamaki stated, calmly.

"I am serious. Seriously serious." Shiro declared.

"I want to become a host now! I don't have any time! Show me how!" The elementary student kneeled over, his grip on the bars and his head down. Desperation evident in his voice.

"You like girls, too... You like seeing girls with happy faces, so that's why you're a host, right?" Shiro continued.

Tamaki took a sip on his tea and glanced out of the corner of his eye at the apprentice.

"You're a genius aren't you, king?!" Shiro exclaimed.

The tall blonde frozed, the praise words hitting his mind as it processes it. His violet eyes widen in surprise and a tint of pink dusted his features.

"Well, you may be sassy, but your will to become host does atleast seem genuine." Tamaki announced, folding his arms over his chest as he stood up straight.

"Moreover, you are a lot like me in some ways." Tamaki bloomed.

"... I don't see it." Luka remarked, leaning his head against his palm. He tried really hard to wake up, wanting to be part of the game also. Though he sees that Shika kid and his boss doesn't seem at all alike! They're like polar opposites.

* * *

**A/N:** Will be continued... Also I apologize for my horrible grammer and spelling. My english grammer is slowly dissolving. And if I got any OOC, I apologize for that also.


End file.
